The subject matter disclosed herein relates to environmental control systems and more particularly, to a ground connect duct for an environmental control system for an aircraft.
Typically, an environmental control system provides heated and conditioned air into the flight deck and cabin of an aircraft. During certain operating conditions, such as when an aircraft is on the ground and parked, the environmental control system of the aircraft does not supply air, requiring the use of a ground cart to supply heated and conditioned air into the flight deck and cabin of the aircraft. The use of a ground connect duct to facilitate the airflow of the ground cart into the flight deck and cabin via environmental control system is desired.